The Crossover Games
by Dewott17
Summary: Drew Wott was a normal guy. Or used you to be. Drew Wott is now a normal guy living in the post-apocalyptic world of the Hunger Games and for some reason the Mario characters decided to pop in and make their appearances as well. Sucky summary is sucky and Catapily and/or Dewott17 will change it later.
1. A Whole New World

It's 6:30 in the morning, I woke up out of fright the sky was grey as a soulless body, it was dead silent. Today is the reaping for the Hunger Games, I've been forced to attend this life or death lottery for the last 4 years.

The Hunger Games is a gruesome game that the Capitol forces us to play in. I'm just a pawn in a game of chess, oa useless bag of utter trash. No one cares if I die, no one cares about anything but their own family. I, however, don't have a family their lives were taken by this Battle Royale. The policemen of the Capitol, Peace Makers appear at my door in their white fencing like suit demanding my presence. I listen I don't want to be whipped to death just like my grandfather Samur Wott, just before my brother Osha was reaped in the games. As usual, the peace keepers explain the rules as they escort me to the center of the town where the reaping is held

"The 24 children of the 12 districts battle. This year is the 25th game, the first quarter quell". The peace keeper with a brown cap and a British accent speaks.

We arrive to hear uncontrollably sobbing by kids experiencing their first reaping. A peace keeper wearing a yellow dress takes my blood sample the pain is unbearable, like getting your skin getting torn off by a butter knife she shouts "Daisy"! District 4's escort, Toadette repeats the rules. I pay no attention to them they've been implanted in my mind since my second reaping.

"As this year is the Quarter Quell we've added a twist in the normal rules. The districts are in teams of 4. They work together, Only one team can win. All the survivors in the team get to stay alive. Also, there are twice the amount of tributes. Have fun and may the odds be ever in your favor"! Toadette says frothing at her mouth

"Now it's time for the tributes!" The pink mushroom exclaims.

"As always ladies first". She adds

She reaches her hands into one of two bowls that have a peculiar glow to them and gold coins with a star pattern on them. She reads out the coin,

"Violet L".

She has straight, black hair leading to her shoulders and bangs brushed off to the side. Her skin was tan and her eyes brown. She wore a pair of grey sweatpants and a purple zip-up jacket with a hood. Her socks are white paired with a pair of black-and-pink shoes. Her mother cries most likely hoping that someone volunteers for her.

"And the last female tribute, Artemis Askr"

Artemis steps up, she wore a light blue dress with a golden necklace and a silver tiara. She's obviously a career.

She reads out the next coin,

"Drew Wott."

I freeze. Crap. Shoot a flurry of profanities flood my brain. Out of all these people I get picked, I hope I don't end up like my brother.

"And the last male tribute, Apollo Askr"

He's matching his sister, he's wearing a light blue dress shirt and black dress pants

I step up onto the platform and get pushed into a room. Violet and I then exchange a look.

"I guess we're both really unlucky," I say depressingly to Violet.

I'm surprised I could say that. Normally my introvert-ness traps me in a shell

"At least we stand a chance, now the districts are working together," Violet sighs. Two Peace Keepers come behind us and push us onto a train.

"You are now free to walk around," a childish voice spoke through a microphone.

I walk to the next car, the one in front of my to meet Raguele Scarborough. He's a tall handsome career from district 1, he has glossy black hair and mesmerizing black eyes, he seems to have a quite calm demeanour.

I walk up to him. What's with me, I guess the thought of this week being my last I've grown more confident

"What do you want child?" he says sternly.

I use my rage that I really have on Toadette on him, by punching him he then vigorously slaps me before I dive in and tackle- I mean, sit on him when I get off of him he brutally elbows me to the ground. After the searing pain in my back ends I grab his leg and tug, he falls to the ground.

"Break it up, you two," a strict yet childish voice says.

A person with long black hair leading to the side of his face, tanned skin and a white t-shirt approaches. His name is John Cen- I mean, Ivan Reaper.

We blink at the sight of a small teenage boy standing in front of us and laugh.

"Why would we listen to a midget like you?" Raguele retorts.

A girl runs out from the other cart. "Sia, kick them." Ivan orders

Raguele and I both get kicked hard in the shins. We moan in pain, it feels like thousands of needle are piercing my skin. Raguele gets up from his chair and death stares Sia and starts to yell at her. Ivan and I stare at the bickering teenagers. We then look at each other, smile, and make a heart shape with our hands and say simultaneously, "Awwww!"

Ivan and I then run away in fright as Raguele and Sia glare at us. I bump into another tribute and we both fall to the ground and we stare at each other.

"Quack," she whispers.

"Umm?" I say, confused.

"Pizza Hut, Pizza Hut, Kentucky Fried Chicken in a Pizza Hut," she sings while making a square shape with her hands.

"What are you doing?" I ask slowly.

"MC DONALD'S! MC DONALD'S!" she screams violently.

I back away from her slowly keeping my guard up.

"My name's Kayla! I'm from district 6!" she says abruptly.

"...Hi," I hesitate.

She has bipolar issues I convey

"Jane, come meet my new friend, Drew!" she yells across the room to a girl with short black hair, tan skin, ripped jeans and a black zip-up jacket.

"How did you know my name?" I question.

"You told me yesterday in my dreams," she says creepily.

I slowly back away in fear. What the heck was up with her!


	2. Training On The Train

"How the heck did you know my name?!" Jane spits out.

"I saw you hiding in a tree at a school, also in my dreams..." Kayla replies with a psychotic tone in her voice.

"ALL TRIBUTES TO THE TRAINING CENTRE" The speakers thunder

We head to the training centre, unaware of what's going to face us. When we get to the training centre the staff treat us like we're in prison. Well, if you think about it we kinda are. Other than the food, for example, the escargot which tastes like Lord Helix himself was diced into it. Everything else was exactly like a prison; the rotations, the tempered tributes, and the guards.

"FREE TRAINING TIME" The speakers booms again

I rush to the weapons area and grab a katana and shurikens, just like my brother Osha, when he was in the games. I murder a body target, the stuffing flies everywhere.

"WHOA!" I yell as a chrome throwing knife flew past me. I look over to where it landed, she pierced the dummy's head.

"Sorry! I'm a bit of a klutz," Violet shouted from across the room.

"Klutz? You practically won games with those skills!" I say impressed

She smiles

Next, I go to the shelter building station. I build a tipi in 10 minutes, it's not as hard as it looks. You literally put four branches together then cover it with a moss blanket.

Fishing was the most tedious station ever I used up all my bait and only caught 10 fish, which seems like a lot but considering how much bait I had it's horrible.

After repeating days of training eating and sleeping we finally end the week of training.

Our escort Toadette ran out of the lounge

"Sorry I'm late I was playing Mario party" Toadette breathes heavily

"Late for what?" I question

"You don't know?" Toadette asks

"Today you have your interviews" she adds

The mushroom pulls me to a white room, I tense up. Oh gods don't tell me that scene in the news is going happen to me

"Take off your clothes then wear this robe, your designer Diddy is coming". Toadette instructs

She leaves the room

I take my clothes off quickly and step into the taupe robe the texture feels like the sheep's wool from district 10 that the Capitol provides us. I can see where this is going...

A monkey with a jet pack hovers in he's wearing a red tank top with a hat that reads Nintendo on it.

"You must be Diddy" I convey

He says nothing, he just looks at me with a smile on his face.

Diddy circles me slowly, I feel uncomfortable as if I'm getting probed.

He slowly undresses me and pokes around, I'm going to have a Michael aren't I (Heh code word that none of you will figure out)

He throws me a fishnet shirt made of vines, a black shirt, a merman tail, a golden trident, and a crown with an emerald, ruby, and sapphire.

I quickly dress my self

Phew

After the Chariots

What was the point of that?! Well I guess I enjoyed it a little, I write a review like a five-year-old

My favourite part was when district 7's male was set on fire by a cigarette an audience member threw.

My least favourite part was when I realized I missed an opportunity to burn to death


	3. Good night, Sleep tight, and (can't fit)

Chapter 3: Good night, sleep tight and don't let the bats bite

The train stops.

ATTENTION TRIBUTES. THE GAMES START TOMORROW AT 9:30 AM!

"9:30 am... HOLY FRICKING CRAP I'M SCREWED!"

"This breakfast is probably going to be the last meal I eat," I whisper depressingly to Raguele. He doesn't reply, he has other depressing feelings to...feel. I savour every bite of breakfast from the bacon to the fruit cup.

A gong rings.

The peacemaker with the L on his green hat comes up to me.

"Good luck," he whispers while planting a tracking device in my arm,

"Get in your tubes," a peace maker says strictly.

I slowly walk into the tube. This is it.

Another gong sounds.

"These are the district teams," a toad with a chicken voice bawks. "Team 1: Kayla Jikan, Raguele Scarbourough, Sia Catria, and Drew Wott."

"OH MY FRICKING ARCEUS WE STAND A CHANCE!" I scream in excitement.

The toad continues reading, but I pay no attention to it.

The tube lifts up.

"Crap," I mutter.

I'm blinded by the sun and stunned by the beautiful arena from the vast forest, huge mountains, and snow up north-wait that's just Canada. (Happy 150th B-Day Canada, Wait am I too late?) There's also a volcano to the south.

I get snapped out of my moment from Raguele when he claps and points at the clock.

5 seconds left. It counts down to 1 and another gong sounds. The games have started.

Raguele and Sia run for the cornucopia, making it there first. Kayla and I follow. I grab a dual edged katana and shurikens. I hear Kayla scream. A Tribute, Trystan Moronio, holds a blunt rock and is running after her. I run for him then slice his neck. We run back to the cornucopia and I hear Trystan scream. I look over to him to see his shirt covered in red then I mercifully kill him with a throwing star to his heart. Kayla grabs a dagger and throwing knifes from the middle and I watch as she maliciously stabs Anna, a district 9 tribute to death. Blood drips down Kayla's dagger and into Anna's mouth and she gagged just before Kayla plunged her knife down Anna's throat.

"Trystan's a moron," Kayla says violently.

"Well, Moron's even in his last name!" Raguele exclaimed.

We laugh. Not the that was hilarious laugh though, the laugh people do to avoid awkward tension. I killed someone.

"Wait what happened to Sia?" I ask, concerned.

"I'm over here making sure everyone's dead!" she yells whilst stabbing everyone in the heart with her machete.

2 more cannons fire.

"Hey, I guess that was kind of useful," Sia mouths.

I find a dead turtle with black scales and a star birthmark on his pale face. I walk towards him. I notice he's holding a wand. I pull the wand out of his hand and walk back to the cornucopia.

"Hey guys-" I get interrupted.

"Excuse me, are you assuming our genders?!" Kayla and Sia snap.

"Ugh..." I moan. "Hey everyone, I found a wand from a Capitol tribute!" I exclaim as I point to the lifeless reptile, waving the wand around.

"That's a Koopaling, he's a son of Bowser, his name's Morton Koopa," Raguele said randomly.

"Ok smartbutt..."

Sia grabs the wand and enchants a whip using it.

"How'd you do that? how the heck did you figure that out? Why is that whip on fire"?

I ask confused

She doesn't reply

"Cool! We have elemental attacks now. Let's go burn some people, or water log them, or we could probably even smash their bones with boulders and then break their skull"! Kayla cackles morbidly

"Should we head somewhere else? We're kind of in the middle of the arena and we could be attacked at any minute," Sia asks us.

"Yeah, we should probably go to the forest to hide. Night approaches," Raguele replies.

6 hours later

We tread carefully through the rough terrain until we hear a bloodcurdling scream.

"Hey, did you guys hear that or am I going insane?" Kayla questions.

"I think your already way past that point," Raguele retorts while slicing the under bush with his rapier. "But yes, I did hear that scream."

We tread faster towards the scream but we're too late.

Ivan Reaper lays on the blood-soaked ground, decapitated.

"He got decapitated from a mutation, a bladed cicada," Jane whispers obviously depressed.

We notice the scars on another tribute from district 3's left arm.

"Are those from the cicadas?" Kayla questions, concerned for him.

"Yeah, the cicadas sliced me all the way down my back too," the tribute replied. "By the way, my name's Archimedes, you can call me Arc," Arc adds.

"Cool, my name's Drew," I say for the billionth time this week.

During night watch I stare at Arc, his smarts make up for his fragile body. The skin tight Lala Lime pants and shirt definitely don't fit his tiny build, although he can probably run Sonic's speed if necessary. I look towards the silver moon and see a silhouette of a bat

"Crap it's getting closer" I mutter

Raguele wakes up, he opens his eyes to a bat mutation flying in front of him

"What the heck" he says quietly. "Am I hallucinating" he mutters to himself.

I hold out my sword just in case it tries to murder us, and it does just that. The bat grabs him by the shoulders and lifts him up slowly.

Raguele jumps out of his half sleeping phase and turns into battle mode, well flailing mode. I wake Sia up and she shin kicks me. I guess she's not a night owl. After she gain a grasp of what was going on she grabs her wand and points it at the bat creature.

"Flying magic" she mutters while drawing a feather with the wand. obviously having no idea how to work it properly, she probably enchanted that whip on accident.

The wind blows strongly which ends up bowing the bat away, along with Raguele

Raguele screams as the bloodthirsty bat creature digs into his shoulder creating 3 red holes in his left arm.

"STUPIFIY" Sia yells obviously thinking this is a Harry Potter FanFiction… Wait what's Harry Potter.

The bat freezes and they drop to the ground.

Sia quickly teleports to the ground underneath Raguele, and they embrace the shipping. Raguele gives Sia a kiss on her cheek I wonder what happen while I was training.

I can just hear Ivan muttering "Aww" From his resting place

I wasn't expecting this to move forward that fast I look back at Arc and the rest of the alliance and go to sleep.

Jane gets up and whips the bat to death with her flame whip

"Wait where'd did you get that" I ask

"I found it at the cornucopia about six hours ago, why"?

"No reason, it's just covered in flames" I say not wanting to give away the power of the wand that she doesn't know exists

"Why is the bat frozen"? Jane questions curiously

"I don't know, I guess it got scared"

"Night"

"I'll be on night watch, Drew, good night sleep tight and don't let the bed bug bite...there's lots of them" Says Jane

Raguele awakens me up by splashing stream water on my face

I stand up, then slap him across the face


	4. Shawn Mendes

Chapter 4 Shawn Mendes

"Ok, everyone's awake right? We should split up for story progressing reasons. Raguele, Sia go south back to the cornucopia. Jane, Arc go east. Kayla and I'll go west" I plan out

We tread north, watching our guard like team 7 in Naruto

(sorry I've been watching too much anime)

Until we get ambushed...

My district "teammates" Apollo and Artemis magically teleport into the ground in front of us

"Crap..." We say simultaneously

God, I hope Kayla doesn't malfunction

"Apollo and Artemis the gods of Pokemon sun and moon wait- the gods of the sun and moon" Kayla fan girls

"Though they're human they're rumoured to have the power of gods" I say as if I can talk Shakespearean

Without hesitation my writings style changes in the middle of a chapter-  
Without hesitation Apollo aims his bow at Kayla, we freeze, this is it we're going to die.

Mr. Roman god Jupiter bestow upon us your mighty god powers and murder those two scoundrels

He releases...

A flurry of responses flow through my Amygdala; fight, flight, freeze?

Wait since when did I learn biology?

I tackle Kayla to the ground getting hit with the arrow myself, I took an arrow to the knee (I don't even play Skyrim)

"Kayla it's time to kill"!

"Like cause torture? You mean I can finally rip someone's stomach out only using my teeth? YAY!"

She grabs her halberd (that I never mentioned before because I'm a great author) and dashes to the twins, I wonder how she's going to kill them? Does she have a back up plan, What if she gets hurt?

(Minor Torture Disgusting Scene Incoming)

Kayla thrusts her Halberd up Artemis' B—rain the blood erupt out of her eye sockets because that's so realistic, Apollo hasn't even gotten a grasp of the situation because that's how the real world works

"It's torture time"!

Kayla slices his back paralyzing him

Kayla grabs her Halberd by the tip almost like a pencil

Wait...

She peels off Apollo's shirt and unbuckles the imaginary buckle on his jeans that don't exist

Ugh... This is disturbing

She cuts his boxers off

I want to gag everything is visible, I even think Apollo's enjoying it

"Time to have some fun!" She yells pervertedly

She grabs her halberd and writes 'Kayla' messily on his stomach

She grabs his You know what and slices it off

Apollo shrieks, Thank you god for not putting Kayla against me

She steps on his You know what and bursts them

Gods how did I come up with this

"Please have mercy on me" Apollo cries sobbing like he just lost his whole family oh wait-

Kayla plants her halberd into the ground then drags the middle of his body down the middle

"Brutality"! I yell as I watch his organs sweep out of his now dead body

Ugh... this is disgusting

She shoves ALL his organs into his mouth

R.I.P Apollo

"Hey... Kayla? Can you get that first aid kit from Artemis?"

She has to give me stitches. This is scary.

"Can you umm give me sti-ches"?

"Ok" she responds too cheerily

She grabs the needles...

She starts stitching like a sane human

And finishes stitching like a sane human

Wow! What a surprise

"Ugh I need to wash my hands" Kayla groans


End file.
